Off to the Hamptons
by KayeZee
Summary: What happens when the guys (with Lanie and Jenny) accepts the offer to spend the weekend with Castle and Beckett in the Hamptons? I'm sure it's been done before, but seriously, does a trip to the Hamptons ever get old? Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

I know the timeline is a bit off, but I really wanted them to go in the summer.

Their friends and family all know of Caskett, but have yet to see, for real, how they interact as a couple. They do hide the fact that they're together, from the rest of the precinct.

**Chapter one**

They'd finally gotten a weekend of – all of them, together. It was perfect really; warm weather, sunny, blue water, white sand and a luxurious beach house. Castle had taken the day off, so he could set everything up and have dinner ready for when everyone would arrive. None of them had had the chance to get away from the city in quite a while, so when the opportunity presented itself, Castle was fast to arrange the getaway.

Kate was just deciding on wether she should pack the wrapped swimsuit or the bikini, when an impatient knocking on her door sounded. She ran to the door and opened it with a smile. She was really looking forward to this, just spending time with her friends and Castle. It was so different being with them outside of work. Good different.

"Lanie, Jenny. Hi! Come on in, make yourselves at home, I'll be with you in a second." She said breathless, making Lanie raise her eyebrow.

"You know, my bag's been packed since the day I was told we would be going to the Hamptons. What's taken you so long?"

"Oh, it's actually just the swimwear I need at this point. I can't decide." She said, emerging from the bedroom with a red bundle in one hand and a black swimsuit dangling from the other.

"I'd pack both, if I were you, Kate." It came from Jenny while Lanie backed her up. "I like them both. Just throw them in, so we can get moving"

"Anxious to see Javi, huh?" She yelled from the bedroom.

"Don't you know it!" came the fast reply. Apparently the occasional booty call had become something more. Not that Kate minded. She'd been waiting for months for her friend to come to her senses.

"Okay, I'm ready. Will one of you grab the car keys from the bowl?" Borrowing the Lexus from Castle was a brilliant idea. It was actually Castles idea that the girls should take his car 'it'll be good for you girls to have some girl time before you come up here' he'd said. And of course he was right. Not that she would admit it when asked.

"Got it! I brought my iPod, we should plug it in. Kevin just updated it the other day." Jenny said on her way out of the door. Lanie held the door open for Kate and saw the medium sized bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"That's it? Kate. Seriously, where's the rest of your stuff?"

"Castle's got it. Relax Lanie."

The drive to the Hamptons was great. Jenny and Lanie were excited to see the house. Kate hadn't told them much about it. She didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Girls, this is it. Hope it lives up to your expectations!" Kate laughed, seeing their eyes bulging.

"If you and Castle for some odd reason don't work out, let me know."

"I hear ya, Lanie."

"Come on, the boys is already here."

As they were walking the short distance to the door, Castles head popped out of a window on the first floor.

"Hey, the door's unlocked. Just leave your luggage in the hall. I'll come get it in a minute." The window was pulled shut as fast as it was opened and Kate shook her head and started walking towards the door again.

"OH! Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes" Again, open and shut as fast as lightening.

"Do either of you know what he's been making?" Jenny asked.

"Not a clue. Let's find out." Kate looked up before walking the rest of the way to the house, finally making her way inside.

They had barely set aside their luggage, when they heard someone making their way loudly down the stairs.

"Hey Castle." Kate said, turning around to greet him. Mid turn she was getting pulled to him and greeted with a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Hi. How was the drive, ladies?" He asked, while ushering the girls into the living room, where Ryan and Esposito were just finishing setting the table.

"Oh, we had loads of fun, Castle. Don't you worry." Lanie said, the way only she can say it, making Castle look at Kate. She just shook her head and smiled at him. Letting him know he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Honey, Beckett, Lanie. How come you took so long?" Ryan asked, while placing the wineglasses on the table.

"Oh, that one is all on Kate. Couldn't decide on the swimwear." Jenny answered. Castle's head whipped around to look at Kate, his face turning into a giant smile.

"Really." He drew out. Pulling her to him again. "Yes, really Castle. I ended up packing none of them."

"Whaaa…You? Ag…"

"No, Castle. Jesus." She cut him off with the help of the boys, who were doing their best to block out the current conversation. She blew out a sigh of relief, she definitely didn't want them to know what had almost happened the last time they were here.

"Sooo, that dinner, hmm? How's that coming along? I'm starving." Thank you, Lanie! Kate thought, but also noticing the look, clearly they had some talking to do after dinner.

**A/N:**

Finally got to write this down, it's been bugging me a while. Even though this chapter is quite short, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you for leaving your thoughts on the story and possible ideas for future chapters – it means a lot!

**Chapter two**

Dinner went by smoothly, with no further mentions of swimwear or the lack there off. Mostly they just caught up with each other and made loose plans on what to do for the rest of the weekend.

Kate made her way into the kitchen, where Castle was loading the dishwasher, and strode up to him. She placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder blade.

"Is this weird?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"Is what weird?" He asked, turning around and leaning against the counter with her in his arms.

"Us. Being here with the others. Together. Being able to do this without having to worry who'll see." She said, sliding her right hand from his waist to his chest and then further up to his neck, playing with his hair.

"Hmm, no. Yes. Maybe a little bit, but I'm sure we'll get used to it in no time." He smiled, leaning closer to her.

"You're probably right." She mumbled, while leaning in as well. Even though they had seen each other off this morning, the day spent apart had slowly build up a longing for the touch of lips and caresses of skin.

"Oh. He-llo there! Kate. Writer Boy. Don't mind me, just getting some more wine. Please, do continue." A smirking Lanie said, making her way over to the kitchen island, reaching out for the wine bottle.

They had whipped their heads around and were staring openmouthed at Lanie, having been so lost in the moment, they hadn't heard her entering the kitchen, until she announced herself.

"Huh? Lanie?" Kate stammered, momentarily disorientated, while not letting go of Castle. Because really, why should she? Despite her earlier musings on the PDA-topic, in the end of the day, he was hers and this was his house and she could do whatever she wanted. Right here, right now. Her earlier thoughts was quickly pushed aside by new thoughts of what they could be doing, had Lanie not walked in. They left a burning feeling, the flames licking at her insides, which were so not appropriate right at this moment.

Lanie made her way out of the kitchen, and just as she had disappeared behind the wall they heard her yell: "This'll probably be gone by the time you two show up, so bring more."

"I don't really think it's Lanie we need to worry about getting embarrassed." Castle said, while looking in the direction the dark haired woman had just disappeared in. "How long do you think that bottle is going to hold them back for?" He added as an afterthought.

Kate laughed and shook her head. Not nearly long enough.

She looked up at him and she couldn't not kiss him. The corner of his lips upturned and his eyes filled with lust and love, drew her in and she sealed her lips with his. Oh, she had missed this ever since she kissed him goodbye early this morning. She opened her moth and let the tip of her tongue slide over his bottom lip. His response was instant; his lips parted and his hold on her tightened. She let out a moan and let her hands wander over his still clothed body, working the hem of his shirt free of his pants. Skin, finally. Her hands roamed the bared skin, sliding around his waist to his back, running her pinky along the top of the waistband of his faded jeans, eliciting a moan from his lips. She smiled into the kiss, sliding her finger just under the waistband.

Suddenly he turned them around, pressing her to the counter, his hands gripping her hips and one hand sliding down her thigh, pulling her leg up and pressing more urgently into her. She needed him closer; now. Pressing him to her, with the help of her leg which was wrapped around the back of his, they both groaned, finally releasing some of the tension that had built.

"Kate." He moaned, as she was trailing her leg up to rest on his hip.

"Mmhm?" She responded breathlessly, leaving his mouth in favor of the expanse of his neck.

"We need to stop." He breathed. He knew she'd understand, their guests were waiting, they really ought to get out there.

"I know. Just…Can we stay here a minute?" She asked, biting lightly down on his earlobe.

"Of course." He responded, resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for making all of this happen, Castle. This getaway was just what everyone needed." She mumbled.

"Always." He kissed her sweetly, savoring the moment.

"That bottle of wine is not going to suddenly appear on the table by itself, is it?" She mumbled, detaching herself from him, already feeling the loss of warmth he provided her.

"Unfortunately." She heard. He stayed behind, probably to compose himself and to grab a few beers for the boys.

She made her way onto the deck, where the others were currently in the middle of a story from Jenny's past. Kate caught just the end of the story "…shouldn't drink heavily the night before a morning flight."

"Jenny, at some point during this weekend you have to tell me that story." Kate smiled at the woman. The evidence, that there was so much more of a wild side to Jenny, than the sweet loving wife, was piling up. She fit perfectly in this group of friends.

"Oh, sure! I see you found that extra bottle of wine that Lanie was talking about." Jenny said, and Kate could feel her cheeks heating up.

"She did, and told me to bring these with me." Castle said placing the beer bottles on the table and taking a seat diagonally across from Kate, starting an animated conversation with the boys.

Kate could feel both Lanie and Jenny's eyes on her; unsurprisingly they hadn't forgotten the swimsuit incident from earlier.

"How about we go check out the lounge chairs at the pool, girls?" She asked. She might as well get this over with.

"Oh, sure! We need the wine, Kate?" It wasn't really a question, merely a way to tell her, that they had every intention of finding out what exactly had happened the last time her and Castle were here. Grabbing the bottle and their wineglasses, the girls made their way around the house to the pool.

"Dude. I always wonder what girls talk about when they disappear off somewhere." Espo said, following Lanie's figure with his eyes, till she turned the corner.

"Let's not find out Javi. I'm sure, when it comes down to it, we don't really want to know. Right, Castle?"

"Huh? Yeah, you're probably right Ryan." How he wishes it was him and Kate walking to the pool right now.

**A/N:**

It's almost like these chapters just find their own places to end. Hope you enjoyed the second part!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

Down by the pool, the girls had pulled up three lounge chairs and Kate was sitting quietly staring at the pool, tumbling the rest of her wine in the glass.

"So. No swimwear, huh?" Lanie prompted after a while of comfortable silence.

"No swimwear," Kate confirmed, proceeding to stare longingly at the inviting sloshing edges of the clear water.

"Kate, you can't leave it at that. Just, you know, out with it. You probably read that black book I was oh so lucky to be featured in, so actually, you owe me," Jenny was chuckling while saying the last bit, on the surface not in the least embarrassed of the fact, that Kate, and who knows who else, had had a chance to look at the black book.

"It doesn't bother you that some guy wrote that about you?" Kate asked both being genuinely curious, and at the same time trying to get out of dishing her previous short cut experience by this very pool.

"No, not really, I mean, when I asked Kevin if I was in there and he told me yes, I was a bit embarrassed, but no, it doesn't bother me in the slightest anymore," she offered honestly, then adding "But that's not why we're sitting down here. I seem to recall something about you, Castle and no clothes."

"Thank you, Jen! Seriously Kate, how bad can it possibly be?"

"Okay, I'm only telling this once, and it doesn't get back to the boys."

Kate started telling them how she wanted to surprise Castle, how she had felt the excitement bubbling inside when they had walked to the pool. And then how as she had just let the bathrobe fall to the ground, the dying man had chosen that moment to stumble through the bushes and had fallen into the pool.

Lanie and Jenny couldn't help the laughter spilling from their lips. Kate didn't blame them though, it was a fun story, but oh, the mood had been sucked right out of her, back then.

"Oh, Kate! Hilarious!" Lanie exclaimed.

"For you, maybe," she mumbled remembering how they had continuously been interrupted that entire weekend.

Kate emptied the rest of the bottle into their glasses and leaned back in the chair.

"We should go swimming," she exclaimed. They hadn't had that much to drink, just enough for them to feel relaxed and a little lighter. "With bikinis, of course," she added with a laugh.

"Hmm, yes. I bought a new one the day after Writer Boy invited Javi and me to come. We should ask the boys to join us."

"We should," Kate nodded, grabbing the empty bottle and carried it to the kitchen.

After changing they met up in the hall, walking the rest of the way to the deck together.

"We're going to jump in the pool for a while. You guys should join us," Jenny said, pecking her husband on the lips.

The three women turned with silly grins covering their faces and walked the same route to the pool they had earlier that night. Not at all oblivious to the three sets of eyes staring intensely at their retiring forms.

"Sooo, the pool, then?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, hell yes, bro."

"Absolutely."

Changing as fast as he possibly could, Castle made his way down to the pool, surprised to already find Ryan and Esposito in the water. He started making his way to them, when a hand tugged on his, pulling him back into the door opening where he had just emerged from.

"Detective, you look dashing in red. And I'm glad you decided on wearing something this time," he mumbled into Kate's ear.

"Not sure the guys could handle you in nothing, though."

"Oh, and you can?" She asked teasingly, taking a step back.

"You know I can't," he answered, stepping forward, crowding her again.

She felt his lips skate across her temple and cheek, leaving a barely there kiss on her lips.

"I want you, Kate. All the time," she wanted him too, so badly. She smiled, planting multiple short kisses on his lips, and then pulled him after her to the side of the pool.

"How about a game of pool volley? You three lovely ladies against us three handsome, manly men? The winning team gets to decide what we'll be doing tomorrow," Castle offered, holding out a volley ball and the net.

"I'm game. Although, we lose this; we'll probably be spending all of next day on the beach. You know that, right?" Ryan said, helping him set the net up.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Castle mused.

"Watch it, Writer Boy. Just because we're girls, doesn't mean we don't know how to play," Lanie fired back.

"Yeah, Castle. You should know by now, who you're up against," Kate said from behind him, pushing him in the pool.

"What. Oh, your ass is mine," Castle growled as he resurfaced.

"I know," she answered, leering at his exposed body, then finding his eyes.

"Okay! Let's settle this. But seriously. They win, we'll never hear the end of this," Espo said, jumping in, followed by Ryan, both hoping to break the couple's intense stare.

* * *

"Oh, come on! What you did was plain evil," Esposito exclaimed loudly, looking pointedly at Lanie from the other end of the pool.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Javi," Lanie feigned ignorance, turning back to her conversation with Jenny.

"You! If you hadn't been jumping around I would've been able to smash the damn ball," he said, making his way towards her.

"Really? You boys were playing badly the entire time."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't walk around in that bikini of yours," he said, with a lustful edge in his voice. They were standing face to face now, the tension thick and palpable.

"Maybe I'll just take it off, then," she bit back, her voice equally filled with lust.

During their gravitation towards each other, they hadn't noticed that Jenny had walked out of the pool, while Ryan picked up their towels.

"Oookay. Goodnight guys. Jenny and I'm tuning in now. See you tomorrow!"

"You know what? Great idea. Come on, Kate. See you in the morning guys," Castle said, standing up from where he had been sitting on the lounge chair.

"And please. Not in the pool, you two," he added, having a pretty good idea as to what the women had been talking about by the pool before they went swimming. Walking to where Kate was standing with a slight smile on her lips, he ran his hand down her spine, resting it on the curve of her bottom.

"We should play more often. You look sexy as hell, trying to block shots," he commented on their way up the stairs.

"Yeah? Though maybe next time, you should focus on the game and not everything else."

"But why? I was enjoying myself immensely."

"I'm sure you were, but seriously 25 – 11. You could've done better."

"We could, but then again. That victory dance of yours was totally worth it."

Shaking her head, she opened the door to their room, walked in and as she was about to tug at the strings on her bikini top, Castle grabbed her hands, stopping her movements. He smiled at her and pulled her to him, then planted his lips firmly on hers. She kissed him back instantly, and let out a gasp when his hand ran under the string of her top, her parted lips inviting his tongue into her mouth. He led them blindly towards the bathroom and she felt the flames from earlier burning at her insides again.

She turned them roughly around as she felt the door against her back, running the palm of one hand down his side, her finger joints scraping the wooden surface behind him.

Leaving the door, they stumbled towards the far end of the bathroom and nearly fell over as they entered the spacious shower. Laughing, they connected their lips again in a lighter, more playful kiss.

"I want you," she whispered, running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

She ran her hands through his hair while kissing her way from his ear to his clavicle then running her tongue across his chest, while loosening the knot on his trunks. His body pushed her up against the cool tiles, the feeling of hard tiles, hot water and soft body putting her senses on edge.

"I missed you today," he groaned into her hair.

"Me too. So much," she gasped, as he hoisted her up letting her legs wrap around his waist, tightening her legs around him when he moved to kick away his trunks. She felt the hot press of him against her bikini clad core, the way she was grinding against him and the friction provided by the bottoms took each of them higher. He ran his hand flat against her abs and down towards the seam of her bottoms and just as she had done to him earlier that night, he slipped a finger under the elastics teasing the skin he found. He made his way to the strings and pulled at the bows, loosening the garment and yanking it from between their bodies with a growl, as she let out a loud groan, tightening her grip on his shoulder and arm and biting down on his deltoid, trying to muffle her scream.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

Stumbling down the hallway completely engrossed in each other, the two of them made their way towards their room. They had taken Castle's advice and not done anything completely inappropriate in his pool. However, that doesn't mean that they hadn't enjoyed the time spend there, not at all.

"Javi!" Lanie giggled, as he tried – and failed – to steer clear of the small obstacles that were in their way. Clearly, blind maneuvering hadn't been on the top of Castle's priorities, as he and the decorator had worked on this part of the house.

Finally making it to the end of the hall, they had barely opened the door, when a feminine scream was heard. Breaking apart quickly they stood still, trying to identify from where the sound was coming. When they had gotten their breathing under control, and the blood pumping through their veins had slowed down, the thumping sound that had blocked their ears were now gone, letting the flow of muffled moans and voices and running water reach their ears.

"This is so not happening! Castle and Beckett are not having sex in their shower right now!" Esposito tried to convince himself.

"Relax, Javi. It's not like we didn't know they were having sex."

"But! They!"

"Javi listen," Lanie tried to get his attention.

"No, I will not listen! I need earplugs. Right now!" He cut her off, stress painting his voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. We should just go to our room and not put any more thought into this."

"Not put an…at this point my mind has conjured at least fifteen different pictures of what's happening in the other room. I so can't face this in the morning," he said.

"Javier Esposito. Snap out of it and join me in bed this instant." As tough and macho as he claimed to be, he sure was acting like an immature teenage boy right now.

Esposito turned around and looked at the medical examiner who was perched on the edge of the bed and made his way towards her. Reaching her, he towered over her and she pulled close him to her, tired of waiting.

"I guess I cou.."

"Kate!" This time it was a male voice that cut off Esposito and broke them apart.

"Oh, come on!" Esposito exclaimed, dropping his head to Lanie's shoulder.

**Indsæt streg**

Walking down the stairs, Ryan rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes. He had woken early and wanted to swim a few laps before breakfast.

He jumped in the pool, the cool water hitting his head, and started out with slow strokes and kicks.

Last night had been fun. As Castle had exclaimed as he invited them, they had indeed been in the need of a break from work and the city. He had been looking forward to this weekend since Monday, and so far it had matched his expectations. When he and Esposito had made it to the house – a few hours in advance of the girls – the three men had wasted no time in getting to the deck, where cool beverages were waiting for them.

He sped up, his muscles now burning nicely, and swam a few laps before lifting himself out of the pool and grabbing his towel off of the back of a chair.

On his way back up the stairs he passed Esposito, who looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

He smirked, hoping to poke some fun at his partner "Hey bro. Late night?"

"Dude, not funny. You didn't hear them?"

"I didn't hear anything," he answered, curiosity pulling at his words.

"Let's just say, that it wasn't strenuous activities that kept me up last night. Not mine at least."

"You mean? They?" It was still so foreign to him, all of them, that the two were indeed a couple now. Luckily he himself hadn't had a run in with them – yet – he was sure, however, that it was just a matter of time. But really, how bad could it possibly be? It's not like they would…no. No they wouldn't. They totally wouldn't.

"How could you not hear them? I swear you need to get your ears checked."

"Ew. No, if that's what I'll be hearing, then I'd rather stay half deaf. Thank God our room is the furthest away from theirs." He shivered and continued upstairs, leaving his partner on the stairs.

**Insæt streg.**

The feeling of something heavy resting on her side and the warm sunrays on her face pulled Kate from her sated slumber. Smiling, she tried keeping her eyes shut, tried not to pull away from the place between asleep and awake.

Shuffling backwards her back met Castle's soft front, the movement waking him. She felt his hand tighten on her side and pull her even firmer to him. The hand travelled upward, brushing her hair behind her ear. She turned her head slightly towards him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his fingers.

"Good morning," she mumbled, rolling onto her other side, throwing an arm over his waist, running light circled patterns on his obliques.

He smiled at her, head now supported by his hand "It is."

She dragged her hand from his side onto his broad, soft chest and pushed him onto his back, leaning over him, her lips running deliciously slow across his cheek to his ear, whispering "Sleep well?"

He nodded.

"Good, me too," she answered, kissing him lightly on the lips. He responded quickly, letting the kiss build, their hands running over known skin – grabbing, scratching and stroking. And suddenly they were interrupted by the grumbling of Castle's stomach.

Kate laughed, letting him kiss her one last time before rolling off him, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Your timing is impeccable," she said, glancing at her phone, "it's just past nine thirty. We should see about that breakfast."

They were greeted by silence and four sets of eyes as they entered the kitchen. Ryan and Jenny looked slightly amused, Esposito and Lanie, not so much.

"Sooo, good morning?" Castle said. It came out more as a question.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Kate asked, seeing the look on Lanie's face.

"You two sleep well last night?" Jenny fired back quickly, at this point barely holding back her silent laughter. As soon as Kevin had come back from his swim, he had told her about his run in with Esposito and she hadn't stopped thinking about how breakfast would unfold.

Kate's cheeks reddened instantly and she looked at the ground. She'd completely forgotten about the other occupants in the house, as soon as they had closed the door last night.

"I umm. Yes?" Castle answered. Kate closed her eyes, shaking her head. Sometimes one was better off not talking, this was one of those times.

"Maybe you should consider soundproofing your bedroom, Castle," Esposito said. At this point he wasn't really mad, he just wanted them to pay for interrupting what could have been an amazing night.

"You know, considering all the times you and Ryan have interrupted us, we're still not even close to equality," Kate said, burying her embarrassment and looking between Ryan and Esposito with her 'I'm your boss'-look.

"So true, but still. Can you find some other way to take it out on them?" Lanie asked "one that doesn't affect me."

Smiling with relief, Kate sat down "we'll try. But enough of this now. We won the volleyball game last night, which means we'll be going to the beach today!"

**Indsæt streg**

The amazingly soft sand beneath their bare feet, combined with the cool breeze brushing their bare shoulders was a welcomed change from what they had been so used to. The sparkling water looked so inviting, waves breaking and then sloshing softly against wet sand, pushing shells and light stones forward.

The girls set up their blankets and lay down immediately, wanting to just rest for a while. Who knew packing for an afternoon at the beach could be so tiring? Apparently, they had to bring everything in one go – it was like going to the beach with children. Castle had asked for some help, trying to find the beach ball and a few other things. A few other things turned out to be not so few. Walking by them now, one would be tempted to think, that they were staying on the beach (literally) for the entire week.

Looking at the boys running towards the water with a board each, Kate couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

Lanie looked at her with an equally laughing face "not exactly Baywatch," she said, just as Ryan cut in front of Esposito, making him lose his already failing balance. In a last attempt at restoring his balance, he grabbed onto his board, accidentally pushing it into Castle's leg, creating a domino effect.

"Definitely not Baywatch."

"Not even close," Jenny joined in, laughing as hard as the other two. Then suddenly a wet splash hit the three women, making them stop instantly.

They looked up, squinting at the boys standing with their backs to the sun. "Now what the hell was that for?!" Lanie asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"That, Dr. Parish, was for laughing at three completely capable surfers," Castle answered, feeding the birds with Esposito.

"Capable? Really?" this time Kate broke in, having come out of her chock.

"Yes, really. Join us," Ryan said to the three of them, reaching his hand out towards Jenny, intending on pulling her up.

Jenny looked hesitantly at his hand "are you sure it's safe, Honey?" not moving to grab his hand.

"Of course it's safe. No sharks," he said flexing his fingers in an impatient move.

"Not what I meant, Kevin. You, helping me up – is that safe?" she smiled cheekily at him, grabbing his hand pulling lightly, not nearly hard enough to make him fall.

The others broke out in laughter, as Kevin pulled up his wife, all of them walking towards the boards.

**A/N:**

The end of chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed the read :)


End file.
